


Jack Noir: Abscond

by Netbug009



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Act Six, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are now Jack Noir. You murder anybody who stands in your way, and wouldn't think twice about doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Noir: Abscond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JN <3 PM Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5873) by leeann. 



> I drabbled this while talking with ElasticPoodle and she encouraged me to post it.

You are now JACK NOIR.

You have just preformed a great deal of MURDEROUS ACTS towards several WEIRD ALIEN KIDS WHO LIKE CAUSING TROUBLE ON THE WORLD WIDE WEB and DEFENSELESS CARAPICES, resulting in an horrific (but completely justified) level of BLOODSHED. None of this, not even the blood that remains on your ONLY ARM is really of any concern to you. You know that every single death you caused on your BLIND RAMPAGE was absolutely nessesary and not at all superfluous to make it out of the DYING UNIVERSE you used to inhabit.

Upon reaching a VERY MUCH ALIVE UNIVERSE, you immediately encounter a….

…. _wow_ ….

What… what IS this?! You feel your heart pounding in your chest! Which should be impossible, seeing how your heart no longer serves to actually pump LIFE SUSTAINING MATTER and is now a HILT for your SWORD OF KILLING MANY THINGS.

You continue to focus on the PRETTY GIRL DOGGY who followed you into the VERY MUCH ALIVE UNIVERSE, and have sudden mixed feelings about MURDER, something you have never held any distain for in the past. 

What will you do?

 _  
Jack Noir: Abscond   
_

You abscond from fighting with the PRETTY GIRL DOGGY WHO SMELLS NICE AND oh you can’t believe you’re running from somebody who tried to get in your way. What is wrong with you?!


End file.
